Return of Truth
by Riku's Heartless Angel
Summary: Sequal to Why? It's been years since Ambrosine left Hollow Bastion. What has happened since? Suck at summaries but it's good! Title may change...


Some say that love is everything. That love will conquer over all and that nothing can ever get between love. If only that was true. I'm in love… At least I think I am. I'm supposed to be. I mean I'm about to marry my girlfriend of over five years but shouldn't I feel something for her?

No one knows this but I have dreams of a girl. She is about the same age as I am and has long raven-black hair with silver eyes. I've never seen her full face but I have seen the eyes and by the gods are they capturing.

_Ever wonder why you feel so empty?_

She's the only one I can really talk to. I can tell her anything and I know she won't laugh at me or anything. I normally don't care what people think of me but when it comes to her… I don't know… She has something about her that I can't explain.

_Yea I do… Can you tell me why I feel this way?_

Whatever she has, it's something my fiancée lacks. Maybe that's too harsh but it's the truth. She cares only about herself and the rest of Ansem's friends…

_Only you really know the reason behind your emotions. I can only tell you to look deep inside your heart. That is where all your answers lie._

_You make it sound so easy to find them…_

_If you really want to find your lost memories, then you can find them pretty easily…The only thing holding you back from your memories is yourself_…

Sometimes I think that I know my dream girl. Like I've seen her somewhere else besides in my dreams. Something in my heart tells me I should know her. That I've seen her beautiful piercing eyes somewhere and that I've held her in my arms with much more tenderness then I show my fiancée Larxene. If I know her though, then why can't I remember her or her name? Why does everything have to get complicated during the planning of a wedding?

**nenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenene**

"_I want to line up the pieces. Yours and mine…"_

She awoke with a start. Sitting up she looked around she saw that she was alone and that once again she had dreamed of her once true love. With a sigh she lay back down and cursed her heart for still thinking about the silver-haired male she once called her own. Her silver-haired male who would hold her tightly just to have her close and who would stare at her just to see her blush. They truly were made for each other. Everyone thought so including herself but everything crashed the night she and her friend Yuffie were raped. To make things worse, she got pregnant by her rapist and without thinking twice about her so dearly loved one, she ran off without even a last kiss. Not that she would actually kiss him since she could barley stand being touched by anyone.

She shook the thought from her head and looked over to her side where there lay a little boy with silver hair and silver eyes who was currently asleep. His only movement was shifting to sleep on his other side before cuddling with his pillow and teddy bear.

"My little Murakai…"

She smiled slightly as she kissed the little boys forehead before wrapping her arms around him and cuddling with him like he was a teddy bear.

"Gods I hate dreaming about Riku…I can never concentrate on sleeping afterwards…"

"Mommy? Why are you talking to yourself?" spoke a soft half asleep voice.

She looked down at the little boy in her arms and smiled.

"Mommy is having a mental breakdown due to her dreams. Go back to sleep honey ok?"

"Okay mommy. I hope you feel bettew in the mowning…"

She smiled at her son's sentence before kissing his forehead again and getting off the bed. She stretched out her body before glancing at the clock cursing her luck. It was three in the morning and yet again she was plagued by Riku Amuro.

_Damn my guilty conscience_

She opened the door quietly before stepping out into the hall and closing the door again. She glanced around before deciding that she was going to have an early breakfast and made her way to the kitchen. As she walked, she let her fingertips trace along the wall.

As she walked she thought about her dream. It was the same dream she had been having since she first left or at least six months after she left. Yet something was different about this dream. Riku would stand in the water of Destiny Islands with his hand out to her as if calling her towards him but as soon as she would move toward him, the water would start to rise like a tide which would cause her to run towards him only to be swallowed by the tide. She would be the only one underwater though. Riku would somehow end up on the island staring at her with his aquamarine eyes as she would swim up to the surface gasping for air. When they would lock eye contact, he would turn his back on her and even though she knew how to swim, she would forget how to and start to drown. She would start to yell but nothing would come from her mouth. When she would look at him again before she descended down into the water, she would see him looking at her with a blank expression on his face. He would stare at her as if he didn't know her and then she would finally go underwater. As she would descend down she would see that she was no longer in the water but that she was falling from the sky. She would land on Paopu Island where he would sit on his bending tree staring at her back. She would never turn to face him but she would talk to him. It would always be the same conversation too…

_You're back…_

_You thought otherwise? I could never really leave my first love now could I? It's unheard of… at least it is for me…_

_I know… You need to come by more often though._

_Why? Are you forgetting me?_

_Maybe._ _That's why I want to line up the pieces. Yours and mine._

He had never said that before in a dream. She would always wake up before he would say anything. Now that he had said that, she was confused. What did he mean? Why did he leave her to drown? Why is she dreaming of talking to him! There were too many questions and not enough answers. Even if there was, it was way too early to think about them.

She finally reached the kitchen and saw something she didn't expect. Morrigan was sitting at the table eating a sandwich. She had a smile that wanted to show but decided against it since Morrigan would yell at her…

"Late night snack Mor?"

Morrigan looked surprised as she looked in her friends direction.

"Jeez Ambrosine! Give me a freaking heart attack why don't ya?"

"Neh, not until your baby is in it's teens." Ambrosine said with a smirk.

Morrigan glared at her friend before throwing a piece of crust at her.

"Mean ass."

"Yea deal with it pregnant woman."

Ambrosine sat down in the chair before Morrigan and grabbed a piece of bread from the opened loaf before looking at her auburn-haired friend.

"Why are you up? Sudden urge to eat?"

Morrigan nodded patting her stomach.

"This baby wants me to eat a lot. I think it's trying to say I'm too skinny."

They both laughed at this before taking a bite of their food.

"What about you Ambrosine? You didn't have another nightmare did you?"

Nightmare? They weren't nightmares that she had. They were flashbacks… Flashbacks of her rape. Real things that happened, not some fucked up thing that the mind made up. She looked away from Morrigan and stared at the floor a bit before letting her silver eyes look at her. As she did, she saw Morrigan shiver before she spoke.

"Your eyes are really scary at times."

"So I've been told. Just to let you know, I didn't have a 'nightmare'… I dreamt about Riku."

"Again? Was it the same dream as before?"

Ambrosine nodded and then explained what was different about the dream.

"He said that!"

"You act as though he actually said it to me. But yea that's what he said. You don't think he could really forget me do you?"

"I doubt it. I mean you're his first love! You can never forget your first love. No matter how bad they hurt you or how bad things were like for you two, you can't forget."

Ambrosine smiled softly before standing up and walking over to the window. She crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at the purple sky in the outside world. She then took a deep breath before turning to Morrigan.

"Can you go wake up everyone? I'm gonna make breakfast."

"It's only four Am."

"Really? I better wake up Zell then. He promised to help me with my fighting."

"I thought Seifer was helping you."

"Yea, with my sword skills. Zell is helping me with Martial Arts. Ya know, in case something happens and I'm not armed?"

"It's been five years since anything has happened."

"You never know when you might need it Mor. If you need me, I'll be in the training room with Zell. If Murakai comes looking for me then tell him that's where I am."

With that Ambrosine walked out of the kitchen and went on towards Zell's room leaving Morrigan alone to finish her sandwhich.


End file.
